¿Quien es mi padre?
by CULLENMX
Summary: Me llamo Reneesme Swan, tengo 19 años, vivo con mi madre en el caribe, administro un hotel, estoy a punto de casarme con Jacob Black, mi vida pareceria ser normal pero no se quien es mi padre! y tengo 3 opciones, y los invite a mi boda para saber quien es
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben la leyenda de siempre: Copyright, derechos de autor y demas en propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en otro caso estaria escribiendo Sol de Medianoche.... ahora espero que les guste esta nueva locura mia... se me ocurrio despues de ver una peli... I LOVE YOU!!!!!! y please un review no sean mala onda**

**

* * *

****Prologo**

Aquí estoy frente al buzón de correos mandando a tres desconocidos una invitación para mi boda

Mi nombre Renesmee Swan, vivo sola con mi madre y entre ambas tratamos de mantener el negocio a flote, que negocio, bueno tenemos un pequeño hotel aquí en una isla perdida en el Caribe, y para ser honestos no puedo pedir nada mas, de hecho hace 3 años conocí al amor de mi vida… Jacob Black, su padre y mi abuelo son los mejores amigos del mundo, de hecho Billy, mi futuro suegro es como mí otro abuelo…

Y durante los últimos 19 años siempre que le pregunto a mi madre acerca de mi padre siempre se hace la occisa o cambia el tema… la última vez que le pregunte, digamos que tiene tanta suerte que una de las ventanas de una habitación cayo en el patio…

Si nuestro hotelito es sencillo de lo que algunos llaman un paraíso en el caribe...

Ahora solo me queda esperar que estas tres invitaciones lleguen a los desconocidos… y que ni mi madre ni Jacob se enteren porque si no bueno… creo que no llegare ni al altar….


	2. Las invitaciones

**D.R. Stephenie Meyer.......**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Las invitaciones**

**Edward POV**

Heme aquí en mi consultorio, son las 4 de la tarde y para varias no me he ido a comer a ningún lado, para empezar mi familia, llámese mis padres y mi hermana se fueron de vacaciones, y no tuve ni la mas minima intención de preguntarles a donde, supongo que conociendo a mi hermana se fueron a Europa o a New York mientras yo me quede aquí disfrutando del clima de Seattle.

-Dr. Cullen –hablo mi asistente abriendo la puerta del consultorio

-Pasa Heidi, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-Vera doctor, una de las enfermeras del hospital me entrego esto para usted –me extendió un sobre Manila.

-Gracias.

Una vez hecho eso salio de mi oficina, aquello me desconcertó ya que nunca he recibido nada de correspondencia al hospital, siempre todo me llegaba a mi casa.

Cuando abrí el sobre dentro venia otro mas pequeño, una invitación

_Isabella Swan y Billy Black tienen el honor de invitarlo a la boda de sus hijos_

_Renesmee Swan y Jacob Black_

_Que se llevara a cabo el próximo 1 de Mayo_

_La fiesta se llevara a cabo en la Isla Forks_

_Esperamos contar con su participación_

Mi mente me grito _ISABELLA SWAN _tenia 20 años de no saber nada de ella, desde que la deje por regresar con mi prometida de aquel entonces, Tanya, y ahora me manda la invitación para la boda de su hija…. Hoy estábamos a 23 de abril, eso me daba una semana para llegar, y claro que si ella me había dado la invitación yo iría.

-Heidi –hable por el interfono

-Dígame Dr. Cullen

-Por favor cancela todas mis citas y demás para los próximos días

-Pe… pero Dr., a que se debe esto

-Tengo que hacer un viaje y no se cuanto me tarde

-Usted habla con el Dr. Vulturi

-Si yo hablo con Aro

-OK Dr.

-Heidi otro favor

-Dígame Dr. Cullen

-Por favor consígueme un vuelo a Cuba para mañana mismo si es posible

-Si Dr.

**James POV**

Vaya una aventura mas para uno de mis documentales, nado con tiburones, nos encontramos junto con mi equipo, Victoria y Laurent, en la preparación cuando antes de embarcarnos hacia el mar llega un paquete de parte de la televisora

-¿Y esto? –pregunto Victoria

-No tengo ni idea- le respondí mientras abría el paquete que a su vez contenía otro sobre que dejo caer una invitación

_Isabella Swan y Billy Black tienen el honor de invitarlo a la boda de sus hijos_

_Renesmee Swan y Jacob Black_

_Que se llevara a cabo el próximo 1 de Mayo_

_La fiesta se llevara a cabo en la Isla Forks_

_Esperamos contar con su participación_

- ¿Isabella? –Pregunto Laurent-, no es la chava que conocimos en el caribe hace 20 años cuando investigabas no se que cosa de un mito

-Si la misma –respondí

Cielos todos estos años, y como podría dejar de asistir a la boda de su hija.

-OK bueno, después de esto, ¡emprenderemos rumbo a Forks!

-Bueno… ¡ya que! –contesto Victoria

**Mike POV**

¡¡¡¡Cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas!!!! Que dolor de cabeza, para variar se acerca el fin de mes y eso me estresa de una sobremanera, pero bien yo quería lograr el éxito ¿no? Y bien puede que me vaya bien, coche, casa, dinero, 2 perros, pero novia, ¡NO!, y que deprimente.

-Mike, -hablo la encimosa de mi asistente Jessica

-Si dígame Srita Stanley

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos _relajarnos _este fin de semana

De veras que mujer más insistente y desesperante

-Lo siento Srita Stanley pero tengo que atender algunos pendientes

-Oh, bueno ya será para la próxima, por cierto te llego esto –me extendió un sobre.

Cuando lo abrí una invitación apareció

_Isabella Swan y Billy Black tienen el honor de invitarlo a la boda de sus hijos_

_Renesmee Swan y Jacob Black_

_Que se llevara a cabo el próximo 1 de Mayo_

_La fiesta se llevara a cabo en la Isla Forks_

_Esperamos contar con su participación_

¡Dios de mi vida! ¡Isabella se acordaba de mí!

-Srita Stanley

-Si Dime Mike

-Lic. Newton por favor

-Oh

-Consígueme el vuelo a mañana a Cuba

-¿Para que?

-¡Pues para tu información iré a ver a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida! ¡Así que has algo y MUEVETE!

- ¡Si Mike! –Y salio como alma que lleva el diablo de mi oficina

* * *

**Espero que les guste... y se rian un poco... y aunque como muchos adivinaron de donde saque la idea, creanme se van a reir, tengo que revolver todo para meter a nuestros personajes mas queridos a esta loca historia en donde abra sol, arena y mar!!!!!!!!**

**Por cierto para este fic al = que el otro he negociado con Bella para que se los regale una noche y hagan lo que quieran.... a cambio claro de uno que otro review, please son mi pago!!!!!!!!! ademas de que a Bella le encantan los reviews y la ya que ella se enamoro de la movie tambien ya que no puede ir a una isla en el caribe. Y Alice bueno, no le consultamos pero con apoyo del Carlisle... les daremos extensiones de sus tarjetas.. By the way.... mensaje de Edward**

**Sritas: La vdd no se como acepte a participar en esto pero esta bien, todo sea por una aventura mas, y no se preocupen me escapare de mi familia para estar una noche con ustedes....**

**AH y otro mensaje de Alice:**

**JAJAJAJAJA no me van a ganar! las tarjetas de credito son mias! y no las comparto, bueno nos vemos que Rosalie viene molesta**

**Despues de ese mensaje no hemos sabido de Alice, Rosalie aparecio caminando por la casa ya que segun Rosalie... una hada se embarro en su coche :S**


	3. El diario perdido

**Copyright propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... lo demas.... nos vemos al final, disfrutenlo, ah y si pueden aqui escuchen Honey Honey com Amanda Seyfried, Ashley Lilley and Rachel Mcdowall ya se imaginaran en que soundtrack**

**El diario perdido**

¡WOW! Que emoción tan solo faltan 3 días para la boda y los invitados ya están empezando a llegar, la isla de Forks, se estaba abarrotando y claro seguíamos esperando que todo mundo llegara puesto que muchos decidían irse a Cuba y de ahí tomar una pequeña lancha que hacia como 2 horas en lugar de llegar a Santo Domingo y hacer 20 minutos, pero en fin cada quien.

Estoy en el muelle esperando la llegada e mis dos mejores amigas que habían ido a vivir a Miami, Leah y Emily, que a la vez eran primas.

-¡NESSIE! –grito Leah

-AHHHHHHHH- Grite

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! –Se escucharon más fuertes los gritos del dueto de las primas locas

-Como las extraño –repuse mientras las abrazaba, pero una mirada de complicidad nos invadió

-Soy Alta –exclamo Leah

-Soy Ruda –siguió Emily

-Soy Pequeña –canté yo

-¡Que juerga de dinamita! –gritamos las tres

-Nessie –dijo Leah tomando mi mando-, que belleza de anillo

-Quiero uno –repuso Emily viendo su mano vacía-, pero creo que Sam nunca me lo dará

-Pero miren a quien deportaron de Miami –Les exclame mientras corría a abrazarlas

-Miren lo que Jack Sparrow abandono –me dijo Emily

-¡Oye! –le reclame- Me da tanto gusto verlas

-Pues tu que no quieres ir a vernos –dijo Leah

-No empiecen

-Si ya sabemos –hablaron las dos

-Dios que emocionante a tan solo 3 días una de nosotros ya estará casada –dijo Emily mientras seguía viendo su mano desnuda

-¡Si no saben! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

-Lo imagino –me dijo Leah

-Además… tengo un secreto que no le puedo contar a nadie mas

-¡Estas embarazada! –grito Emily

-¡No!

- ¿Entonces? –preguntaron ambas

-¡Invite a mi padre a la boda!

-¡Estas bromeando! –grito Emily

-¡Pero si la identidad de tu padre es el mayor secreto de Forks! ¡Tu madre nunca ha dicho nada! ¡Eso quiere decir que lo hallaste! –siguió Leah

-No exactamente. –Seguimos caminando mientras entrábamos a la isla pero nos sentamos en unas rocas que estaban a la orilla del mar-. Ya saben que dice mamá cada vez que trato de averiguar: _Fue un amor de verano, y el se fue antes de saber que yo estaba embarazada. _Lo acepte pensando que nunca sabria mas. Pero sacando unas cajas encontré esto -Entonces de un pequeño morral que siempre cargaba saque un cuaderno, de pasta negra con una manzana dibujada en el interior-. Es el diario de mi mama del año en que se embarazo

-¿Dice quien es tu padre?

-No exactamente

-¿Entonces?

-Escuchen

_17 de Julio_

_¡Que noche! Conocí a Edward Cullen, ¡Dios!, que hombre no podía haber nadie mas perfecto en el mundo y menos para mi, el coqueteo fue, incontrolable, pero fuimos a bailar a La Habana y…_

-¿Qué? –exclamo Leah

-Tres puntos, así es como le ponían antes

Entonces empecé a correr a trabes de la playa dándonos todo el sol en la cara mientras ellas me perseguían

-¿Entonces Edward es tu padre? –suspiro Emily cuando me detuve

-Es que la historia se complica

_4 de Agosto_

_Después de que Edward se regreso para seguir su vida, me hundí en la depresión, pero apareció mi salvador, James King, un hombre de aventura, me recordó que tengo mucho que vivir y me llevo en su velero a recorrer las islas cercanas, parece que esta viviendo la aventura de su vida, y buen, mejor ni te digo…_

-¿James?

-WOW nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Bella

-Pero entonces quien es tu papá… Edward o James

-Todavia no acaba

-¿Hay más?

Eché a correr de nuevo en dirección al hotel, ellas siguiéndome de nuevo y me detuve en la entrada del hotel para narrar la ultima parte

_11 de Agosto_

_James se ha ido a continuar su aventura pero su energía por la vida me quedo contagiada, considere que era momento para pensar que iba a ser de ella, y definitivamente… aquí me iba a quedar pero que iba a hacer, fue entonces cuando en un café, se acerco un joven que acababa de terminar la carrera, Mike Newton… acaso podría uno enamorarse y desenamorarse tan rápido… no lo se pero el me llevo a la isla de Forks, que es un diamante en bruto, una pequeña ciudad, pero no hay nada en donde quedarse, entonces vino a mi mente una idea, bueno no mía pero la iba a llevar a cabo, pero Mike se fue, dejando mi corazón en cachitos de nuevo_

-¡Ay Dios mío! –exclame

-Aquí vienen las damas de honor- dijo una voz que apareció en la puerta de la playa del hotel

-¡Bella! –gritaron Leah y Emily mientras abrazaban a mi madre, quien tan solo lucia un overol con una blusa y sus inseparables sandalias de piso.

-¡Mírense! –aclamo mi mama mientras las veía detenidamente-. Por Dios, ¡no sigan creciendo! –Hizo una pausa-, se escuchaban muy divertidas.

-Es cierto –le respondió Leah

-Yo también me divertía –contesto mi mama mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba de nuevo al hotel.

-¡Lo sabemos! –dijo Emily y Leah le daba un codazo

Mi mama volteó y nos observo inquisitoriamente pero volvió a su camino

Continuamos caminando hacia el hotel y entramos a mi cuarto que era azul, como mis ojos, encerrándonos en el

-¿Entonces quien es tu padre? –pregunto Leah-, ¿Edward, James o Mike?

-¡No se! –exclame

-¿A cual invitaste? –hablo Emily mientras me cercaban en la cama

Lo único que pude fue verlas, dándole a entender que a los 3.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –suspiraron al mismo tiempo dejándose caer en un sillón.

-¿Ellos saben? –me pregunto Emily

- ¿Qué les iba a decir? –Respondí-, "Ven, ¿Quizás seas mi padre?" Obvio no. Creen que mama los invito y con lo que vivieron… ¡no es de esperarse que dijeran que si! –terminando dando de brincos.

-Dios tengo el presentimiento que esto es solo el comienzo-. Respondió Leah

-Yo se que en cuanto los vea sabre quien es mi padre –les dije-, y ahora vamos a probarles el vestido las damas de honor, antes de que llegue mi tía Alice

-No por favor, todo menos Alice cruela de vil –suspiro Emily.

Me acerque al closet y de ahí saque unos vestidos que mi tía Alice había mandado una semana antes, y esperaba tenerlos listos antes de que ella llegara porque si no toda la locura de la boda se iba salir de control con ella aquí, mas de lo que estaba con mamá y yo al frente

Una hora después y con el vestido lleno de agujas para que la costurera ultimara los detalles con la mayor velocidad que fuera posible todo estaba listo, una cosa menos de que preocuparme cuando mi mama apareció por la puerta

-Dios lucen hermosas, no cabe duda que esto es obra de Alice.

-Si Bella- contesto Leah-, son hermosos estos vestidos.

-Por cierto mamá no tienes que ir por la tía Alice y la tía Rosalie

-A las 4

-Mama, son las 3:30

-¡Diablos! –y salio corriendo de mi habitación

-Ay Nessie –suspiro Emily-, tu madre sigue igual con el paso de los años

-Si lo se

-¿Que crees que hará cuando se entere?

-No tengo idea

-¿Cuándo se entere quien de que? –dijo Jacob apareciendo por la puerta

Y ahí estaba, el hombre mas perfecto del mundo, por lo menos para mi, de una enorme estatura, creo que casi 2 metros, piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y una larga melena, que mi tía Alice en su ultima visita decidió arreglársela, y para mi perdición se veía mejor que nunca…

-Eh –titubearon mis amigas

-Mi tía Alice, de que los vestidos de las damas de honor no están listos todavía.

-¡Por Dios, esta Alice me va sacar canas! –exclamo Jacob

-Mi amor, creo que te verías interesante si te saliera un mechón de canas.

-¿Tu crees? –me pregunto de manera sexy

Escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, Emily

-O sea, hello, hay menores presente

-Emily –Jacob-, te recuerdo la clase de abejitas y florecitas

Mi amiga se puso roja y supuse que no quería saber de que hablaban, de un movimiento rápido Jacob me soltó y las ataco a las dos girándolas a la cama

-¡Ja, ja! Siempre caen

-Amor que haces por aquí

-Vine por… -se acerco al closet buscando algo-, esto y saco un sombrero de vaquero.

-¿Un sombrero de vaquero?

-Si no me preguntes, Emmet le entro a la moda cowboy

-Ah –fue lo único que le pude responder

-Bueno amor –hizo una reverencia hacia mi-, señoritas –a Emily y Leah-, fue un placer pero caballero, va por la armadura

-¿Armadura? –pregunto Leah

-Si, ya no tardan en llegar Rosalie y Alice

-OH

Y dicho eso salio imitando que iba montando un caballo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si... ya aparecio Bella! ya los muchachos apareceran... y bueno tengo algunas ideas que hacer... no se preocupen aunque el argumento es de Mamma Mia hare una que otra travesura (Edward no leas mi mente, te esperan algunas cositas y tambien a toda tu familia ñaca ñaca)**

**Bueno respecto a la situacion de Alice... recibimos una llamada informandonos que se encontraba en estos momento en San Petesburgo, dice que huyo lo mas lejos de Rosalie ya que algo paso en su closet de lo que ella es culpable y bueno ya saben como es Rosalie... **

**Edward, en esto momentos se encuentra preparando maletas para ir a cumplir su pago por los reviews**

**y no sean mala onda denme un review si les gusta mi historia... porque hay muchas visitas pero pocos reviews...**

**Un abrazo a todas estilo Emmet**

* * *


	4. Los Invitados

**La letania ya se la saben, los derechos en manos de Stephenie Meyer nos leemos al final... **

**

* * *

****Los Invitados**

**Bella POV**

¡Dios! Espero llegar antes que el bote que trae a mis amigas o si no estas me van a arrancar la cabeza y echarla al fuego.

Al salir de la recamara de mi Nessie, me trepe a mi vieja camioneta, aunque no era necesaria para andar en la pequeña isla, pero conociendo a mi amiga Alice no lo dudaría ni tantito, además de que no sabía cuantas cosas traía para la boda, además de todos sus kilos de ropa que estaba segura que llevaba con ella. Por otra parte además estaba Rosalie, quien siempre cargaba ropa y accesorios como si fuera a uno de sus desfiles a Paris o Roma.

Si así es mientras yo vivía en una isla abandonada por Dios, criando a una hija sola, con la ayuda de mi papa, Charlie, y de mi mamá, Renee, que de vez en cuando nos visitaba con su nuevo marido, Phi, mis mejores amigas se la pasaban viajando por todo el planeta. Alice tenia su propia casa de modas, la cual hacia competencia incluso a Versace, y de hecho Marc Jacobs la elogiaba, Rosalie era considerada la reina de las top models, y por lo tanto siempre estaba ya sea haciendo alguna campaña o en una pasarela y claro era la imagen oficial de _Eclipse Fashion, _la casa de moda de Alice.

**Edward POV**

Una vez que llegamos a la isla de Cuba tenía que tomar una pequeña lancha que me llevara hasta la isla de Forks, o por lo menos eso es lo que me indico la agencia que encontré en el aeropuerto, así que rápidamente tome un taxi que me llevara al muelle de donde salía la embarcación.

Aunque el taxista se apresuro a llegar los del muelle dijeron que acababa de salir la lancha que iba a Forks y que por lo tanto tendría que esperar hasta la próxima.

-¡Ey! –Grito un señor, de mi edad aproximadamente, de ojos azules y cabello rubio que venia de traje y que venia jalando una maleta de ruedas-, ¿A que hora sale la embarcación a Forks?

-Uy no señor, pues se acaba de ir

-¿Qué? ¿Y cuando sale la próxima?

-Hasta el Lunes

-¡Que! –gritamos ambos

-Si lo que pasa es que hay una boda en la isla

-Lo se –le dije al encargado-, de hecho yo voy a la boda

-Y yo también

-bueno pues creo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo viaje o rentar una lancha

Ambos nos dimos vuelta y nos quedamos viendo

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen –le extendí la mano

-Mike Newton, mucho gusto –me tomo la mano

-Invitado del novio o de la novia

-De la novia, en realidad de la mamá de la novia

-Bueno, ya somos dos, aunque tiene 20 años que no se de Bella

Solo pude arquear la ceja ante esa respuesta

-¡Ey ustedes! –Grito otro señor que venia a bordo de un velero-, ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Pues a menos de que vayas a la isla de Forks si –le respondió Mike, que ya me había caído bien, aunque me dejo intrigado el hecho de que no supiera de Bella en 20 años, el mismo tiempo que yo.

-¡Santos dioses marinos! Tienen suerte, me dirijo hacia allá, ¿los llevo?

Definitivamente este hombre me cayó caído del cielo.

-Por supuesto –le conteste

-Pues súbanse, por cierto me llamo James, James Walters

Una vez arriba, nos presento a sus dos compañeros Victoria y Laurent, quienes llevaban 15 años casados

-Este lugar es especial para mi –nos contó Victoria-, fue aquí en estos mares en donde me di cuenta del gran amor que siento por Laurent

-¡OH vaya! –Dijo Mike-, ¿Y a que se debe que van a Forks?

-Bueno es la boda de una vieja amiga –nos contesto Laurent

-¿La conocen? –les pregunte mientras observaba como preparaban todo, y Mike y yo nos movíamos de un lado a otro para no estorbar

-Si, hace 20 años venimos por aquí, a buscar la fuente de la eterna juventud

-¡EY! –Grito Mike-, ¡ya se quienes son! ¡Ustedes viajan por todo el mundo en la búsqueda de mitos! ¡Siempre veo su programa!

-Mira James… ¡un fan! –recito Victoria

-¿En serio te gusta su programa? –pregunte

-Si la verdad es que si, me permite escapar de la monotonía de mi trabajo, además es como una forma de vivir aventuras que yo nunca haria.

-Deberías de intentarlo Mike, puedes empezar desde hoy

-No se, tengo que pensarlo

-Piénsalo muchacho

-Lo hare James, lo haré

**Alice POV**

¡NO! Yo se lo dije… que yo me encargaba de todo, pero que hiciéramos la boda en Miami o NYC, pero no, Bella y su necedad de que fuera en la isla de Forks.

-¡Perdón! ¡Permiso! –Gritaba mientras empujaba a la gente que estaba en ese pequeño barco que nos llevaba a la isla, el cual iba lleno de gente, y por lo que traían parecían proveedores- ¡Vengo con una señora mayor!

-¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡SEÑORA MAYOR TU ABUELA ALICE! –me grito Rosalie, quien siempre se ponía histérica cuando hablábamos acerca de la edad

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Mi madre esta bien! –seguía diciendo mientras encontrábamos lugar para sentarnos

-¡Madre! ¡Pero si tenemos la misma edad Alice!

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero mi acta de nacimiento dice otra cosa

-¡Maldita traidora! ¡La volviste a cambiar! –me acuso señalándome con el dedo una vez que logramos sentarnos muy apretadamente

-No –le conteste mientras me quitaba me removía un poco ya que sin querer me había sentado sobre un marinero, y un señor de avanzada edad nos ofrecía una cerveza y se la aceptaba mientras que cortésmente Rosalie se la negaba. Una señora a su lado saco una revista en la que apareciamos las dos en la portada.

-¡Mira! –Exclamo Rosalie-, tienen ya la revista en la que aparecemos

-Me regalarían su autógrafo

-Por supuesto –saque una pluma de mi bolsa-, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Carmen

**Rosalie POV**

Mientras Alice autografiaba la revista y después me la pasaba a su lado una jovencita que cargaba una canasta, me observaba detenidamente, debe de ser ya que yo llevaba mi larga melena rubia recogida en un chongo y un sombrero de ala ancha.

Con señas le pregunte si era suyo, me dijo que si, al levantar la manta que cubría la canasta me encontré con la criatura mas espantosa que he visto en toda mi vida, tanto que conferí un grito que asusto a todos los demás

-¡Es solo un pescado! –me reclamo Alice

-¡Es horrible!

-No lo puedo creer, tu una súper top model tiene miedo

-¡Cállate!

**Bella POV**

El pequeño barco arribo al muelle de la isla, yo sabia que venia lleno de proveedores de la isla y de demás cosas, incluyendo animales, y ciertas cosas que me imaginaba que a Rosalie le causarían asco.

-Vamos Cleopatra –dijo Alice bajando del barco cargando unas maletas

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones! –Rosalie siguió caminando mientras unos hombres cargaban las maletas, sin duda habían usado sus encantos para que les ayudaran y además no me equivoque en traerme la camioneta-. WUAAAA –grito regresando unos pasos-, ¡Mi zapato! –si su zapatilla con un enorme tacón se había atorado en la madera

-Se supone que aquí la torpe es Bella, no tu Rosalie

-¡Cállate!

Corrí bajándome de la camioneta y me pare sobre el muelle firmemente poniendo mis manos en la cintura, en una posición he de decir que bastante machorra.

-¡Miren que ha traído la marea! –grite imitando la voz de un marinero

Rosalie y Alice soltaron sus bolsas y se pararon espalda con espalda

-Por una noche –canto Alice

-Y solo por una noche –le siguió Rosalie

-¡Bella y las bellísimas! –cantaron ambas

Mientras soltamos las tres la pose y corrimos a abrazarnos mientras hacíamos ruidos como si nos ahogáramos

-¡Mírense! –exclame mientras nos abrazábamos

-¡Cariño! –me dijo Rosalie en el oído

-Luces Fantástica- le conteste

-Pareces un hippie –me acuso Alice

-Se ve fabulosa –me defendió Rosalie.

-¡Bellísimas! ¡Belleza pura! –Cantábamos las tres mientras golpeábamos nuestras caderas-, ¡A dormir de día y bailar de noche!

-¡Vámonos! ¡Hay tanto que hacer! –exclamo Alice mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento pero al reconocer mi camioneta se paro en seco -¿Es broma verdad? No me pienso subir a esa cosa

-Si te vas a subir –le espete-, o te vas caminando y se arruinan tus zapatos

-Está bien

-Muchachos –se dirigió Rosalie a los que traían todas las maletas-, ¿Pueden subir nuestras cosas a la cajuela?

Ellos asintieron y subieron fácil unas 10 maletas a la parte trasera, una vez con ellas arriba, claro después de que Alice extendió un pañuelo en su lugar, nos dirigimos al hotel.

-¿Habrá hombres en la boda? –Me preguntó Rosalie-, ¿Hermosos y adinerados caribeños?

-¡Otra vez! ¡Ahí viene el 2do marido! –la acuso Alice

-¡OH vamos Royce no cuenta! –Se defendió Rosalie-, solo duramos 24 horas nuestro matrimonio

-Y unos millones con el divorcio –le dije

-¡Además no es para mi! ¡Es para ella! –señalo Rosalie a Alice

-¡Ahí viene! –dijo Alice

-Ahora que ya tiene tiendas en todas las grandes ciudades –continuó Rosalie-, y tiene a todo el mundo vistiendo... –hizo pausa mientras brincábamos por el terregoso camino-, a la alta moda con sombreros y demás cosas ¡llego la hora del príncipe azul!

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Me aburres! –le grito Alice-, sabes que no aceptare a nadie hasta que sea amor a primera vista

-Que buen ejemplo son para Nessie –les dije-, la esposa Express y la eterna ermitaña

-¡Esa soy yo! ¡La generala solitaria! –y de repente empezó a imitar el aullido de un lobo mientras llegábamos al hotel-, ¿Cuándo dejan el nido los tortolitos?

-Quien sabe –suspire-, no tengo idea de que tiene esa niña en la cabeza, además últimamente esta muy extraña, Quiere una gran boda blanca, tiene planes para el hotel con Jacob. A veces creo que no se irán

-¿Quieres que se vaya? –me pregunto Alice en su tono estilo FBI

-Quiero lo mejor para ella –hice una pausa-, ¡Claro que no! –le dije mientras bajabamos del auto

Por la puerta apareció Jacob con su amigos Jasper, y su hermano Emmet, para venir a ayudar con las maletas

-¡Jacob! –Grité-, Quiero presentarte a mis amigas coristas

-Cantantes coristas –exclamaron juntas-, ¡jamás!

-Este es el galán de mañana –presente a Jacob

-El afortunado –dijo el- tu debes de ser Rosalie –le dijo a la involucrada

-Si lo soy –mientras Jacob se agachaba para abrazarla-,

-¿Como esta?

-Muy bien

-Y usted debe de ser Alice –mientras ayudaba a esta a bajar de la camioneta-, he oído mucho hablar de usted

-Cosas malas, espero

-OH, si

-Y todas ciertas –añadí haciendo un jadeo mientras intentaba sacar una maleta de la cajuela

-Oh permíteme Bella –me dijo Jacob mientras me quitaba la maleta-, para eso traje a los orangutanes

Cuando observe hacia la pandilla de Jacob me quede en silencio pues tanto Rosalie como Alice se quedaron quietas sin mover ni una sola extremidad mientras los muchachos acudían en mi ayuda, pero con la vista fija en ellos, cuando pasaron a lado de ellas haciendo una reverencia, estas solo sonrieron tímidamente.

-¡CODIGO ROJO! ¡CODIGO ROJO! –grito Alice

-¡ESTO NO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! –exclamo Rosalie

_Oh, Oh, _me dijo mi mente, tenia 20 años de no escuchar eso, la última vez fue cuando conocí al padre de Nessie.

Ambas acudieron a mi lado y me jalaron de los brazos corriendo hacia el hotel. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña plaza que esta al centro de este, mis amigas llegaron jadeando.

-¿Porque me puse tacones? –dijo Rosalie entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

-¡Oxigeno! –suplico Alice mientras se tiraba al piso

-¡Tía Alice! –grito Nessie apareciendo por una de las puertas de la plaza

-Mira a Nessie, ¡Que linda se ha puesto! –me dijo Rosalie

-Lo se –le conteste

-Ven aquí –le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba-, Renesmee Swan, cada vez que te veo estas mas hermosa.

Nessie se puso roja y puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que Alice le tomaba el rostro con las manos examinándola

-No te acordaras de mí –le dijo Rosalie

-No con tantas cremas que te pones –le dijo Alice y Rosalie le saco la lengua

-Claro que si Tía Rosalie, no has cambiado nada –exclamo Nessie abrazando a mi otra amiga

-Estoy tan feliz –le dijo esta

-Oh mi pequeña –suspire-, con toda tu vida por delante

-¡Por favor! ¡Me voy a casar, no me voy a un convento! –dijo mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo

-Es atrevida, eso me gusta –añadió Rosalie

-Si –Alice-, de tal palo tal astilla

Nessie desapareció guiando a los muchachos que aparecieron con las cosas del par de locas mayores, hacia la habitación asignada a ellas, y nosotras los seguimos.

-Si se pareciera a mí, no se casaría a los 19 años

-O a ninguna edad –dijo Rosalie

Pero en el paso a su habitación estaban colgadas algunas de las sabanas del hotel.

-Iba a quitar la ropa antes que llegaran…

-Pero se te hizo tarde –me interrumpió Alice-, no te preocupes Rosalie no se quedara a vivir, yo creería que con toda la tecnología, habría una maquina que tendiera las camas.

-De haberla, ella las quitaría –me acuso Rosalie-, volviéndolas a tender-, yo voltee a verla con mirada asesina, pero ella se defendió con mirada de corderito-, te conozco Bella.

-Pero voy a moderni… -en ese momento apareció Jacob con unos vasos con agua-, cuéntales lo del Internet –le dije a este-, nos va a poner en línea

-Voy a diseñar un website –dijo este muy orgulloso-, este sitio tiene un gran potencial pero nadie sabe que existimos, si lo promovemos bien creemos que se llenara de gente.

-Queremos que se vuelva un sitio romántico –añadió Nessie tomando a su prometido del brazo-, además dicen que en esta isla esta la fuente de la eterna juventud, y por lo tanto quien beba de ella encontrara la juventud, la belleza y el amor eterno

-¡Quiero un vaso! –pidió Rosalie clavando su mirada en la pandilla de Jacob que salía de la habitación

-Y yo un galón –se añadió Alice con los ojos en el mismo lugar.

Dejamos a los novios ahí y entramos a la habitación.

-_¿El spa de la juventud? _Creí que no querías montones de turistas –me pregunto Alice.

-Montones no –contesté-, pero no me vendrían mal unos cuantos mas. Por cierto dos cosas… una cuando vayan al baño, hay un problema, el inodoro, si no baja enseguida, váyanse, y cuando vuelvan, debe de funcionar, y dos… ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres Alice?

-Ellos llegaran mañana

-Oh cielos no sabes como me muero por verlos, por ver a Carlisle y a Esme.

-Ellos también querida

-¿Oigan y que fue eso del código rojo?

Las dos se voltearon a ver y exclamaron un grito

**Edward POV**

Cuando por fin llegamos a la isla bajamos Mike, James y yo llevando cada quien su maleta, Victoria y Laurent se quedaron en el barco, de hecho James recomendó que era lo mejor, para no oír "ciertos ruidos incómodos".

Una vez en el pueblo de la isla preguntamos por el hotel y nos indicaron hacia donde ir, curiosamente la única forma de llegar era ya fuera caminando o en una carreta, ya que nos dijeron que la dueña del hotel era la única persona en todo el lugar que tenia un automóvil.

Así que nos subimos a la carreta, y nos dirigimos al hotel, una vez que llegamos, la belleza del lugar era increíble, estaba rodeado de palmeras, todo era de color blanco. Tras un pequeño camino nos encontramos con una pequeña plaza que tenia el piso de muchos colores y en el centro había la figura de una manzana, todo la plaza parecía que la habían hecho con fragmentos de vajillas de diferentes formas, colores y texturas.

De una de las puertas apareció una jovencita de cabellos bronce y ojos azules con una caja en las manos.

-Hola ¿Les puedo servir en algo?

-Si claro venimos a la boda, soy James Walters.

- Mike Newton

- Edward Cullen –cuando le dijimos el nombre de los 3 abrió los ojos como platos y parecía que la mandíbula se le desencajaba-. ¿No nos esperaban?

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Si!

* * *

**Un millon de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus hermosos reviews, incluso a las que me han puesto en sus alertas, historias favoritas, autores, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me vuelven!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**y please dejen mas y mas! a todos los que lo leen por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta lo que he hecho... por lo pronto ya vieron... CODIGO ROJO CODIGO ROJO... ya luego les dire el proximo codigo!!!**

**Y para tods aquells que viven en mexico por favor mantengan la calma, cumplan con las indicaciones y si salen ponganse un cubrebocas...**

**Y ya saben entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizo = y mañana domingo no subo nada a menos que tenga hartos reviews**

**ah y otra cosa... visiten mi otra historia y hagan un comment no? please? (hace cara marca alice)**


	5. Money, Money, Money

**C.R. A STEPHENIE MEYER.... CANCIONES A ABBA... LO DEMAS BUENO ALGO MIO Y LO OTRO DE NO SE QUIEN... PERO LO ACLARO... POR SI LAS MOSCAS**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

**LA SONG... BUENO ME IMAGINO QUE SABEN CUAL ES...**

**

* * *

****Money, Money, Money**

**Bella POV**

Después del grito de mis amigas, que juro que me podría haber quedado sorda, pero una vez que se callaron, logre tranquilizarme…

-¿Me pueden decir que les pasa?

-¿Es que es hermoso?

-¿Hermoso? ¡Es el ser mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra!

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Un momento! ¿De quien hablas?

-Yo del rubio

-Uf –suspiro Rosalie-, me siento mas tranquila, yo del otro, el que parece un oso

Solté un chiflido

-¡A ver señoras!

-¡Señoras tu abuela!

-¡Con mi abuela no te metas Alice!

-Pues no me digas señora… soy señorita… aun no me he casado

-Pero has hecho otras cosas de señora –susurro Rosalie que recibió como respuesta un bolsazo en la cabeza- ¡Ey!

-¿Quieres que suelte lo que se de ti?

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡No me retes!

-¡Ey! –Interrumpí su pelea que parecía de hermanas-, ¿Podemos volver al tema principal?

-¡Ah si! –dijo Rosalie

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que usamos el código Rojo? –pregunto Aloce

-Claro -_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? _Me respondí en mi mente

-Me ha pasado lo mismo –respondió Alice

-Y a mí

-¿De quien hablan? –Ambas se me quedaron viendo fijamente como si fuera obvia la respuesta hasta que arme cabos-, ¿Emmet? ¿Jasper?

-¡Si! –gritaron ambas

-Pero, pero, pero…. ¡Si los dos son los mas parecido a mis hermanos!

-Puedes decirnos quien es quien

-Bueno… Emmet es el que parece un oso –_pero de felpa_-, y Jasper es el rubio –_el único no teñido de la isla_-.

-¡Pido a Emmet! –grito Rosalie

-¡Y yo a Jasper!

-Bien… si creen poder con ellos…

-Claro que si –respondió Rosalie, aquella que cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta que lo lograra y bueno Alice asintió con ella la cabeza, y tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Solo les diré algunas cosas, el resto lo tienen que descubrir ustedes –ambas asintieron con la cabeza-, Emmet es un niño de 8 años, y Jasper bueno… como decirlo… es la persona mas madura.

-Perfecto, -dijo Alice-, ya nos las apañaremos –iba a sentarse en una silla

-¡NO! –grite y ella se quedo inmóvil-, ¡Esta rota!, Aquí nada funciona bien, solo yo. Llevo quince años sin tener un día libre. –me dirigí hacia el patio, pero en eso una de hileras de tejas de una de las construcciones del patio cayo rápidamente haciéndose pedazos al encontrarse con el piso -¡Cuidado! –Grité a la gente que estaba ahí pero al darme cuenta que eran los cobradores, hubiera preferido que les cayera encima

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad (Cobradores)  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad _

Camine en dirección hacia ellos sacando la chequera que ya tenia lista para pagarles a cada uno pero a lo lejos vi un lujoso yate que se colocaba lo mas cercano a la playa del hotel

_In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball  
_

Hice una mueca y me gire a la hilera de cobradores mientras a cada uno le daba su respectivo cheque, después de tantos años ya sabia cuanto había que pagarle a cada uno

_  
__Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa _

Agarre una escoba mientras algunos de los proveedores que se apiadaban de mi me ayudaban a barrer lo que había provocado el Nuevo derrumbe de los techos del hotel

_  
__All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
_

Alice y Rosalie salieron de su habitación y vi que se habían puesto algunas de sus joyas, pulseras, anillos, y collares de oro puro, y cada una me enseñaba lo que reconocí como una American Express negra. Gire los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a la cocina con ellas detrás de mí, cuando empuje la puerta esta se derrumbo, pero no me importo y camine encima de ella, total que mas da

_(Rosalie)  
A man like that is hard to find _

_(Bella)_

_but I can't get him off my mind  
(Cocineras)_

_Ain't it sad _

Rosalie les dirigió una Mirada asesina y ellas se pararon de la mesa y se fueron a las estufas

_(Bella)  
And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me _

_(Cocineras)  
That's too bad _

Ahora yo las fulmine con la Mirada, pero en la mesa había un puñado de cartas, saque los únicos 5 dólares que traía y los puse en la mesa, Rosalie y Alice sacaron 100 dólares cada una, repartí las cartas, pero al darme cuenta ellas tenían mejor juego que yo.

_So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same _

Me pare molesta de la mesa, nunca podía ganar ni en ese juego, camine con las chicas detrás de mí mientras el yate que era demasiado grande, seguía frente a la playa y me dirigí a ella, pero alice me jalo hacia ella

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
_

Mientras me jalaba no entendía como en una pequeña persona puede haber tanta fuerza me llevo a la habitación tratando de ponerme un vestido azul, supuse que era de lino, pero logre escapar de ella, trate de huir de ella pero me persiguió hacia el patio con el vestido que lo traía como si fuera un papalote, volando por encima de su cabeza

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
_

Finalmente en el patio en donde uno de los mozos limpiaba los restos del tejado un pequeño temblor se sintió, y una de las tuberías subterráneas se rompió… justo por debajo de donde se encontraba Alice mojándola toda

It's a rich man's world

-¡Alice! –Grito Rosalie saliendo del cuarto -¿Estas bien? –pero ella no se movía aun cuando el chorro de agua ya había parado, después de dejarla empapada toda, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme de su posición, pues todo su glamour había desaparecido.

-Si –escupió agua-, estoy bien –solo necesito un baño –cuando bajo el vestido-, ¡No! –Grito-, ¡este era tu vestido Bella! ¡Dios ahora tendré que secarlo! ¿Tienes una plancha de vapor?

-No -respondí

-¿Secadora?

-No

-¿Hay alguna tintorería? –su voz ya empezaba a escucharse molesta

-NO

-¡¿Qué demonios hay aquí para la ropa?! –me grito

-Bueno… tengo una plancha de carbón… ¿te sirve? –Hizó un bufido, se metió a la habitación y yo iba tras ella –Necesito un baño -declaro y cerro la puerta de este, pero volvió a abrir la puerta y solo asomo la cabeza- ¿Hay agua caliente?

-Si… solo por cinco minutos –cerró la puerta y creo que empecé a escuchar que murmuraba capitales de la moda

-Dale 5 minutos –me dijo Rosalie

**NESSIE POV**

-Ay Dios mió ¡Si! –Exclame cuando Edward me pregunto si los esperaba, pero la verdad no me imaginaba que llegarían juntos, ahí estaban los tres.

-¿No eres la hija de Bella? –me pregunto James. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza

-Te vi un aire de familia –dijo Edward-, ¿Eres Renesmee?

-Si pero todos me dicen Nessie

-Vaya es un nombre muy raro –declaro Mike

-Si, de hecho se que es la combinación del nombre de mi abuela y de la mujer que me cuidaba de chica

-¿Renee? ¿Cierto? –pregunto Edward

-Así es y el otro es por Esme, la mujer que me cuidaba de niña

-Sabes –hablo Edward-, es curioso así se llama mi madre

-¿Podríamos ver las habitaciones antes de ver a tu mama? –pregunto Mike

-Claro –respondí

-Quiero asearme un poco antes del reencuentro –declaro Mike

-Si por supuesto.

_¡Diablos! _Pensé en todo menos en esto, siempre supuse que en cuanto los viera, sabría quien es mi padre, pero no planee esto, menos que se quedaran en el hotel, asi que los dirigí a la parte mas lejana del hotel, una que esta rodeada por un poco de la selva del hotel, ahí en donde mi madre guarda toda la herramienta, sabía que hay un cuarto en la parte superior, no el mejor pero era algo mejor que nada.

Los guíe a través del hotel sacándolos de la parte "presentable" pasando por la cocina hasta que los lleve a esa parte y ahí justo en donde esta toda la herramienta. Una vez adentro del lugar Edward hablo.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta y les señale la trampilla, ellos la abrieron y subieron, el cuarto era donde por lo regular nos escondíamos Jacob y yo cuando mi mamá nos quería para algo, pero contaba con 3 camas.

-Te agradezco la gira –dijo Mike-, pero. ¿Podría ver mi cuarto?

-Mike –respondió James-, creo que estas en tu cuarto

-¿Podemos ver a Bella? –me pregunto de nuevo Edward

-Fui yo quien los invito –confesé-, Mama no sabe nada –la cara de los 3 reflejaba la sorpresa-. Ha hecho tanto por mi, y habla mucho de ustedes de los viejos tiempos –mentí, en parte, ya que cuando habla dormida siempre menciona sus nombres, los 3 aqueraron la ceja-, que he querido sorprenderla invitándolos a mi boda.

-Espera –dijo Edward-, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, tengo pacientes, además, la última vez que la vi, dijo que jamás quería volver a verme.

-Hace años de eso –replique. Por favor, significaría mucho para mí

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó. Me quede sin respuesta pero Mike me salvo

-Te has tomado muchas molestias, yo recomendaría que nos fuéramos a tu barco –señalo a James

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Mike es una aventura, seria bueno para ti

-Los invite sin muchas esperanzas que me respondieran –confesé-, y han viajado mucho para una boda. Tiene que haber algún motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para que se tomaran la molestia. ¿Tal vez un canto de sirena?

James soltó una carcajada

-¡Dios! –Exclamó Edward-, eres igual de picara que tu madre, me gustaría traer un día a la mía aquí, se volvería loca.

-¿Cómo traías loca a mi madre? –le pregunté

El solo se me quedo viendo fijamente sin decir una palabra

**BELLA POV**

Después de 10 minutos, Alice salio de la regadera, envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su maleta en donde, supongo yo sacaba la ropa que se pondría, pero entre tanta maleta, supongo que no encontraba nada,

-Alice –dijo Rosalie-, empacaste suficiente ropa para una vuelta al mundo

-Querida –respondió-, tú no te quedas atrás, además mi ropa es mas grande que la tuya que es tamaño hormiga

Alice le saco la lengua me, acerque a ella y vi una diminuta prenda que estaba a plena vista en una de las maletas

-Alice –saque la tanga-. ¿Se pone o es para limpiarse los dientes?

-Que tú uses calzones de abuelita no es nuestra culpa –la defendió Rosalie.

-¿Son digeribles? –pregunte no haciendo caso a la rubia.

Alice se dirigió a la maleta de Rosalie y saco un frasco.

-Ja y dices que no usas cremas, Bella, escucha esto: _El humectante más sensual del mundo. Con briznas de oro de 24 kilates y extracto de testículo de burro"_

-¿Testículo de burro? –pregunte

-Estas celosa Alice –dijo Rosalie

-_Mil dólares la onza –_citó Alice

Casi sentía que me desmayaba al oír eso… ¡MIL DOLARES LA ONZA!

-Es el precio, para poder beber antes de las 11 AM –saco una botella de champagne de una de sus maletas junto con 3 copas, nos entrego una a cada quien y nos sirvió.

-¡Como queremos! –exclamamos las 3

Nos sentamos las 3 en la cama y nos tomamos la botella recordando viejos tiempos, como la vez que Rosalie se metió al mar usando salvavidas, ya que no sabía nadar, y este se rompió y la pobre se hundió, cuando lograron sacarla, su bikini estaba cubierto de algas.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que tiempos! –Me iba a servir otra copa-, ¡se acabo! –Así que deje la botella y mi copa en el buró – ¡Cielos! Tengo una fuga de agua en el patio y tengo que repararla –hice el intento de pararme pero Rosalie me jalo de nuevo, claro que no le costo trabajo con el nivel de alcohol que fluía en mi cuerpo.

-¡Ey Bella! Escúchame. Hablo en serio.

-Alice –solicite ayuda-, ¡No me deja! –pero la expresión de ambas era la misma

-Se que harás una fortuna con el sitio web, pero ¿estarás bien hasta entonces?

-Nos estamos ofreciendo –continúo Alice-, a empeñar nuestras joyas

-En serio cariño –me dijo Rosalie mientras daba el último trago a su copa-. ¿Necesitas un préstamo?

-No cariño –respondi-. De veras. Solo me estaba desahogando. Ya me conoces, no me gusta depender de nadie. Además le acabo de terminar de pagar a Carlisle para volver a endrogarme

-Sabes que a el no le importaría que te diera el virus de la "_debola" _–me dijo Alice

-¿Debola? –inquirí

-Debo la hipoteca, debo la luz, debo la boda… -me dijo, y todas soltamos la carcajada

-Oye, ¿pero hay alguien dándote gusto? –me pregunto Rosalie

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te dan acción?

-¿Te refieres a…? –Ella se me quedo viendo como si fuera algo obvio, cuando capte la idea, no pude evitar sonrojarme-. No, quita demasiada energía –respondí.

-Como la plomería vieja de tu patio que exige mantenimiento –comento Alice

-Si –conteste en medio de una carcajada-, Me siento dichosa de haber acabado esa parte de mi vida. En serio –suspiré-, no la hecho de menos para nada.

-Mas bien dirás del innombrable –dijo Rosalie.

-Exacto-le respondí-, bueno_ señoritas, _tengo una cañería que arreglar –así que me pare y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban todas las herramientas.

**EDWARD POV**

Me preguntaba como sabia lo que paso entre Bella y yo, no creo que ella se hubiera atrevido a ser tan abierta con su hija ¿o si?

De repente se escucharon ruidos en la parte inferior de la estructura y los 3 nos comenzamos a mover hacia la trampilla que estaba detrás de Nessie

-No –dijo ella

-Es Bella –confirme cuando reconocí la melodía que estaba tarareando, nuestra melodía

-No, escuchen –dijo Nessie en un susurro y se oía bastante nerviosa-. No se puede enterar. Me voy. Por favor quédense. No le digan a nadie que los invite. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo-dije

-Lo prometo –escuche a James

-Se que me arrepentiré, pero si –dijo Mike.

Una vez que se lo prometimos, ella se movió rápidamente hacia la ventana y se bajo por medio del árbol

-Si que esa chica debe de tenerle miedo a Bella –dijo James

Así que nos sentamos en las camas y lo único que pensé es en como podría salir de esto.

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que llegue al viejo edificio y comencé a recolectar lo necesario para poder reparar la tubería, escuche ruidos en la parte superior. En la que según yo, debería de estar vacía.

Fui a la trampilla que daba acceso al 2do piso y la levante un poco y fue ahí cuando los vi

James Walters, Mike Newton y mi innombrable… Edward Cullen

* * *

**IOVS CULLEN: YA LOS VIO!!!!! YA LOS VIO!!!! Entrara en crisis? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo!!!!**

**IMMAGINARYFRIENDS: Bueno el codigo rojo es para cuando se han enamorado a primera vista...**

**FRAN KTRIN BLACK: Si puse a Emmet como hermano de Jacob, en algo se tenian que parecer en el tamaño gigante y en los musculos no?... por cierto Carlisle y Esme ya hicieron una aparicion en este capitulo... y ya veremos si tienen parentesco Alice y Edward jajajaja (risa estilo Sr. Burns)**

**Bella Swan de Cullen: aqui tienes con musiquita... le cambie algo y si no esta muy bien narrado sorry... soy mejor montando las coreografias, de hecho ahorita estoy con mis sobrinos montando estas en sus respectivas escuelas... en una es Mamma Mia! y en la otra es Cats... y me parece perfecto!!!! vamos a ver cuantas se animan a este club!!!**

**Carol Cullen: WOW no te preocupes esperare tu review!!! y que padre que lo leas desde el movil me has enamorado!!!**

**Familia Cullen: no te muerdas las uñas!!!! con una que lo hace es mas que suficiente!!!!! espero que lo leas y te encante**

**Despues de responder a los reviews... espero asi muchos muchos muchos reviews, que me pongo hartamente triste :( además mi musa se tira en coma!!!! no saben lo dificil que fue que regresara... se hecha a la depre... por eso les pido ayuda!!!!!!**

**Por cierto estamos en proceso de busqueda... Edward... DESAPARECIO!!!!!!! Bella esta angustiada y Alice dice que no lo puede ver... si termina en la casa de alguna de las lectoras les suplicamos nos manden señales de vida.... y todas aquellas que quieran ser parte del club de Mamma mia! a la Cullen por favor manden avisar**

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

**CLUB MAMMA MIA! A LA CULLEN**

**1.- BELLA SWAN DE CULLEN (PRESIDENTA OFICIAL)**

**2.- CULLEN MX **


End file.
